Grey and Silver
by MissBookworm1704
Summary: Those eyes will be the last thing he ever sees. Written for the Houses Competition.


**Written for the Houses Competition, Round 9, Year 2.**

 **House: Hufflepuff  
**

 **Year: Prefect (stand-in)  
**

 **Category: Short  
**

 **Prompt:** **[Prompt] Grey Eyes**

 **Word Count: 901**

* * *

He makes himself face her. Grey eyes meet her pale silvery ones. He looks away.

"Draco, look at me." She says. It's not her usual dreamy voice. It's serious. He looks at her, trying his hardest to keep the tears that are threatening to fall down his face, but can't.

"I-I couldn't do anything. If I wasn't doing it, I was forced to watch. So many people punished for who they were born to. I couldn't help them. I-I watched them die. I feel like a monster." He cries into her.

"And when they took you from Hogwarts, oh Luna, I was scared to death. Afraid that they would be torturing you endless. I was so relieved to go home for Easter and see you alive, not well or healthy, but alive. That's all that matters." The two were sitting on a ledge, looking at the wreckage of the castle. Voldemort was gone. Draco was free.

"Draco, you didn't kill anyone. At least you can say that. You watched people die, but it wasn't at your hands." Luna says calmly, leaning against him.

"The good side won. You don't have to live like that anymore. You get to start the next chapter of your life." She says. He knows she's the one he'll spent it with.

"I don't deserve you, Luna. You're too good for me." He manages to smile.

"I might be free, but I'll never be able to escape from the past." He says, pulling up his sleeve, revealing _his_ Mark.

"Sometimes we can never escape from it. It makes us who we are." Luna says. He takes a deep breath but can't stop the tears.

"I feel so bad for everyone who lost a loved one today. I-I can't help but feel responsible. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, Luna."

The two had been seeing each other since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They've been friends even longer, since his third year. He helped them escape Umbridge when she found out about Dumbledore's Army, she comforted him after he told her everything about his task given to him by Voldemort. He scared away bullies trying to steal her things, she changed his view on the world.

He might not believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or Nargles or any of her beliefs, but he still loves her. Always will.

He cries even more as his other half rubs his back and tells him its not his fault.

But it is.

She holds him closer to her chest as she kisses the top of his head.

He could've joined the right side. He had the chance. But his love for his family blinded him.

And his love for Luna.

She was the sunshine that brightened up his day, his shoulder to cry on, his saving grace.

He doesn't care if they have to run away, they are going to live the rest of their lives together. He's done living the way he was raised.

He remembers the first time he told her he loved her. It was right before he went into the Room of Requirement for the last time before his mission was complete. He knew it would be the last time seeing her all summer. He thought he would die before they met again.

He thanked the stars that she was alive when he saw her again in September. They found a private compartment where he cried to her about what he saw that summer.

She never judges him. That's what he loves about her.

He didn't go home for Christmas break, and he regretted it, because as soon as the break arrived, he got an owl from that _bitch_ Bellatrix, telling him all about their new prisoner.

Easter was when he saw her again. In his cellar. He snuck her and the other prisoners' food as often as he could and cried on her shoulder even more.

Then she escaped. He had never been more relieved, but at the same time he was terrified of what could happening to her.

Then came the Battle of Hogwarts. He arrived with the other Death Eaters, but never fired a single curse at the light side. When he first arrived, the first thing he did was find his Luna, and wrap his arms around her for what could be the last time and kissed her more deeply than she'd ever been kissed.

When his parents beckoned for him as Voldemort's side celebrated for they thought Harry Potter was dead, he refused. He loved them, but he was done living the way they raised him. He walked up to Luna and put his arms around her, indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

He was sure the Dark Lord would kill him, but Longbottom distracted him with an actually inspiring speech. Then Potter wasn't dead and fought Voldemort till the end. He watched him go down. He kissed Luna with more love than ever before.

Then it all hit him.

The consequences of his Death Eater actions.

That leads to them right now. He's still sobbing, she's still reassuring.

Until she forces him to look her in the eye again.

Grey eyes meet silver once more.

Not the first time they meet, and not the last.

Those silver eyes will be the last thing he ever sees.


End file.
